Gladion (Pokémon Eclipse)
Gladion 'is one of the main characters of the ''Pokémon Eclipse ''crossover-fanfiction written by moviemaster8510, and is a character originally featured in the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. Though initially hostile towards the Equestrians and their allies, his better nature shines through, enabling him to earn their trust and become an invaluable ally in helping to reunite the Equestrians back together and return them to their home world. 'Design 'Appearance' Other than his older appearance, Gladion does not change much appearance-wise, wearing similar clothes and sporting a similar hairstyle to the one he had when he was younger. 'Personality' Gladion has a far warmer personality than when he was younger, having a more respectful and friendly relationship to Sun and Hau than when they first met. However, he is still very protective of the people and Pokémon he swore to protect, initially treating the Equestrians as a threat similar to that of the Ultra Beasts ten years prior. As he was when he was younger, he is also very stern and serious, not adding much humor to the things he says. 'Biography' 'Pokémon Eclipse' Melemele Arc At the Aether Paradise, during a failed "excursion" that normally allows its researchers to observe the cosmos, Gladion arrives into the observation lab in the middle of the meltdowns of Solgaleo and Lunala, which causes eight Equestrian beings from the world that they were observing to be pulled into the Pokémon world. Upon realizing that a pair of Equestrians have ended up on each of the four islands of the Alola region, he flies off to Poni Island on his Charizard. Later that night, Gladion searches the Vast Poni Canyon and finds two Equestrian ponies there: the pegasus Rainbow Dash and the earth pony Pinkie Pie. He asks them to come with him, where they will be kept safe and can help him find their other friends, but the two ponies, who are scared of him, manage to flee. After informing Lusamine about his discovery of the two ponies, Gladion sleeps outside the home of Poni Island's Kahuna, Hapu, who wakes him up. After deducing that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie may have flown east, he makes his way to Melemele Island, where he encounters Sam and Alice Brier with the unicorn Starlight Glimmer and pegasus Fluttershy shortly after the former two completed Ilima's trial. Sam and Alice refuse to let Starlight and Fluttershy go, forcing Gladion to battle with them. With the strength of his Pokémon, Gladion completely overwhelms them, but he is stopped further by Hau, who tells him to leave. Gladion does so, but not before warning Sam and Alice about finding them should they leave Melemele Island. Upon his return to the Aether Paradise, he learns about Solgaleo and Lunala's situation following their meltdown from his friend Sun and younger sister Lillie, who tell him that they have no memory of the previous night. He also informs them of his finding of Starlight and Fluttershy, and, having regretted his hostile encounter with them, tells them that they are most likely harmless and that they are safe with the two trainers they found themselves with. A couple of days later, following Sam and Alice's first encounter with Team Prism, Gladion is informed of their existence by Hau, prompting him to fly back to Poni Island where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are. Upon arriving at the Vast Poni Canyon, he finds that the two ponies have befriended Mina, Poni Island's sole Trial Captain, and are immediately frightened of him, despite his warnings about Team Prism. Mina, despite defending Gladion's character, challenges Gladion to a Pokémon battle to see if she feels safe leaving them in his care. Gladion's Lucario and Mina's Klefki do battle first, with Lucario defeating Klefki thanks to Gladion activating its Z-Power to attack with Corkscrew Crash. In the next round, due to Klefki's lingering Reflect and Light Screen abilities, Gladion's Crobat loses to Mina's Wigglytuff, causing it to fall down into a chasm. With assistance from his Porygon-Z, Gladion manages to save his Crobat from falling, an act that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie instantly admire. With their trust in him gained, Mina cancels the battle and allows the two ponies to travel with him. Together, Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie fly east to try and find Starlight and Fluttershy. Akala Arc With his Ride Charizard having flown for most of the day, Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie are forced to land in Iki Town on Melemele Island to allow it to rest. There, they meet Hau, who introduces himself to the two new ponies while informing them of Sam, Alice, Starlight, and Fluttershy's departure. Gladion's failure to disclose Sam and Alice's relationship to Starlight and Fluttershy is suspiciously noted by Rainbow Dash,. Over lunch, Hau explains more about Team Prism to the two, and when Gladion angrily claims that Sam and Alice are not strong enough to face Team Prism, his outburst leads to him preparing to unveil his first encounter with Starlight and Fluttershy. Before he can do so, Team Prism ambushes the group and attempts to take Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie away, only to be barely stopped by Hau and his Pangoro. Splitting up, Hau, Gladion, and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie take on several members of Team Prism by themselves. When a Prism admin brutally attacks Gladion and his Silvally and Weavile with his Alakazam using a synthetically-generated Twinkle Tackle Z-Move, Gladion and his Pokémon are knocked unconscious. After Hau, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie are able to drive the Team Prism group away, Hau revives Silvally to carry Gladion back to his house to rest. That evening, Gladion wakes up in bed, learning from Hau that a storm that rolled in would prevent him and the ponies from heading to Akala Island until the following morning. Unable to suppress his guilt any longer, he admits and apologizes to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie over how hostile he acted toward Starlight and Fluttershy in their first meeting. Despite their concern, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are quick to forgive him, believing he was simply concerned for their friends' safety and that his actions in his battle with Mina are proof of this. After receiving a call from Sun, Gladion allows him to use his Pokédex to allow Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to have a video call with the alicorn Twilight Sparkle and dragon Spike, who are both being held at the Aether House on Ula'ula Island. The next morning, Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie fly to Akala Island, the former using his Lucario's aura-sensing abilities to track them. They find Sam, Alice, Starlight, and Fluttershy fending themselves against a horde of Team Prism grunts and their admin. After joining in their battle, Gladion is successful in helping Sam and Alice ward Team Prism, watching with them as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie reunite with Starlight and Fluttershy. Gladion then takes Sam, Alice, and the ponies to the Battle Royal Dome at the Royal Avenue, wanting to give Sam and Alice experience in fighting on their own. They are joined by Kaj, a famous Pokémon coordinator turned trainer, while the ponies watch the 4-way battle from the stands. Despite he (as well as Sam and Alice) attacking each of Kaj's Pokémon with Z-Moves, Gladion still comes in fourth place in the battle, his Silvally having been defeated by Kaj's Grovyle Mohuku, a feat that earns Kaj his respect. Gladion offers to treat everyone to a nice dinner, but allows Sam to grill on the beach outside the Hano Grand Resort upon his suggestion. While eating, Gladion contacts Twilight and Spike to allow them to speak to Starlight and Fluttershy. Before leaving to her room at the resort where Gladion and his group are also staying, Kaj gives Gladion, Sam, and Alice a Focus Sash each as thanks for letting her spend time with them. The next morning, Gladion leads the group to the Ruins of Life, where his Lucario had sensed the auras of the two remaining ponies, the earth pony Applejack and unicorn Rarity, the previous day. Upon discovering that they are not there, the island's guardian Pokémon, Tapu Lele, teleports the group to the outskirts of Konikoni City where the Island's Kahuna, Olivia lives. After being let into her apartment by her jewelery store's shopkeeper Carly, Starlight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie reunite with Applejack and Rarity. Olivia arrives back home moments later, and though she is gladdened to see more of Applejack and Rarity's friends brought to them safely and to know the whereabouts of Twilight and Spike, she states her hesitance to let Sam and Alice travel with the ponies to Ula'ula Island. Gladion is shocked to learn about his friend's Dexio's betrayal attack on her, which she cites as her reason for not wanting Sam and Alice to leave the island without beating her in a Pokémon battle first. Upon learning that Sam and Alice have defeated the remaining trials on Akala Island, Olivia also states that the battles will serve as the Grand Trials for the two siblings. Alice manages to defeat Olivia, but Sam does not, though the ponies agree to wait for Sam to defeat her before they leave the island. Gladion informs Lillie, who, along with Twilight and Spike, were attacked outside the Aether House by Team Prism the previous night, of their situation. He assures her that Sam should defeat her soon and that she, Twilight, and Spike, shouldn't have to wait long before their other friends arrive. The next morning, Gladion, Alice, and the ponies head back to the site where Sam is to have his battle with Olivia, where he is already waiting for her. Shortly into Sam and Olivia's battle, Lillie arrives with Twilight, Spike, interdimensional researcher Professor Burnet, and Pokémon League trainers Acerola and Guzma, who escaped a second attack on the Aether House. After the eight Equestrians are wholly united, Gladion and the others watch as Sam and Olivia resumes their battle, which ends with Sam's Honedge evolving into a Doublade and defeating Olivia's Lycanroc. After some farewells to Olivia, Acerola, and Guzma, who return to their homes, Gladion and the others board a ferry to the Aether Paradise where Sun will attempt to take the Equestrians back to their world. Sun, based on his observations of a previous excursion, attempts to have Solgaleo and Lunala open a portal to a magic-deficient spot on the Equestrians' world to allow them safe return. However, another incident occurs that first projects the interior of Twilight's castle along with its current inhabitants, among whom are Equestrian co-rulers Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, before ripping another wormhole open that pulls more Equestrians into the Pokémon world. Angered by the displacement of more of her friends and family, Twilight denounces the Aether Foundations efforts and flies off alone with her friends to find them. Ula'ula Arc Sam demands Gladion and the others within the Aether Foundation to provide them transport from the Aether Paradise to find their friends. In response, Gladion registers a Ride Charizard onto Sam and Alice's Ride Pagers, allowing them to fly off to Ula'ula Island. Following Faba's defeat and arrest following his and Team Prism's failed ambush on Sam and Alice's group on Mount Lanakila, Gladion decides to fly to the police station where Faba is being held to assist Nanu. Upon his arrival, the Prism Leader and Queen Chrysalis, an evil changeling who was displaced from Equestria before allying herself with Team Prism, in the process of attacking the compound and freeing Faba. Gladion joins Nanu in battling the two of them, but they are both defeated, allowing the Prism Leader and Chrysalis to leave with Faba in tow. The next morning, Gladion and Nanu meet back with Sun and Lillie in Po Town as they await Hau and his group to leave Akala Island following their attack by a Team Prism horde led by Dexio. On their way to the Malie Gardens in Malie City to meet with Sam and Alice's group, they are forced to change their route to the summit of Mount Hokulani after Prism grunts spot them. Sam and Alice's group are being attacked by an even larger Team Prism horde just as Gladion's entire group, including Hau and his group of Equestrians, manage to to join them. When the Prism Leader isolates Sam and Alice to fight them themselves, Gladion joins the rest to face Faba, Chrysalis, and the remaining grunts. They emerge victorious, and Gladion and the others heal their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. With the number of trainers still waiting, Gladion permits Sam and Alice to challenge the trial ran by its Trial Captain Sophocles, aware of Sam's journey to obtain a Dusk Stone. After having dinner with the trainers at the Pokémon League to allow them to say their final goodbyes to the Equestrians before they travel to Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region, where they will be guaranteed safe passage home, Gladion and the others go to the Aether House to spend the night until a jet arrives. Following Sam's victory over Nanu for his Grand Trial that night and Alice's defeat of Dexio shortly after, the two return to the Aether House, confronting Sun over his claims that Dexio was spying on Prism on his behalf. Sun confirms this, shocking his friends. Dexio then explains about Team Prism's connection to a Pokémon named Necrozma, who had tried and failed to take over the Pokémon world over a thousand years prior. To everyone's surprise, Luna knows about Necrozma and how it tried to take over her world over a thousands years ago. To everyone's even greater shock, Luna reveals that she and her sister and co-ruler Princess Celestia created Solgaleo and Lunala by drawing from Necrozma's power, who was banished into space along with them. After reuniting with Lunala, Luna experiences a vision of the past showing Necrozma using a corrupted Solgaleo and Lunala to attack the Alola region. Realizing that Necrozma plans to use Solgaleo and Lunala to restore its powers, Luna attempts to kill Lunala, but is stopped by Sun, who is prepared to kill Luna if she tries to hurt them. When Luna refuses to back down, a standoff is formed between Sun, Hau, Gladion, Lillie, Dexio, Sam, and Alice. Sam and Alice eventually break away to take on Sun while Hau and Dexio counter Gladion and Lillie. After Gladion and Lillie are eventually swayed by Hau's resolve to sacrifice Solgaleo and Lunala to save the lives of countless people, Pokémon, and Equestrians, she and the others watch as Sam and Alice eventually defeat Sun in battle. Before Sam and Lillie can euthanize Solgaleo together, Burnet stops them and captures Solgaleo and Lunala with two obsidian Poké Balls, revealing herself as the leader of Team Prism. Sam, Hau, and Dexio manage to hold Burnet off long enough for the Equestrians to escape. After getting knocked unconscious by Burnet's powers, Gladion wakes up in a helicopter with Sam, Alice, Sun, Lillie, and Dexio, which is being piloted by Faba and Chrysalis as it makes its way to the Altar of the Sunne. Stuck, the group chooses to go to sleep before they land. 'Poni Arc' Upon nearing the Seafolk Village on Poni Island, Gladion and the others are awakened by the sounds of an army of wild Pokémon led by the island guardian Pokémon Tapu Bulu ambushing the helicopters carrying the members of Team Prism. Lillie and the others are freed from their bonds by Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy, who came to help, while Dexio retrieves everyones' bags from the storage. Gladion and Lillie help the Poni Island Kahuna Hapu and Trial Captain Mina battle against Faba and Chrysalis, the latter of which is given a Pokémon team of her own. Eventually, the other trainers close in on Burnet, but she imbues her Pokémon with Necrozma's power, making them extremely strong, resilient, and agile against the other Pokémon. Sun, realizing that they cannot fight Burnet themselves, leads a diversion to allow everyone to escape back to Ten Karat Hill where he suspects she would be heading next. Gladion, Sun, Lillie, Twilight, and Spike choose to fly to the Aether Paradise first, Sam, Alice, and Dexio in tow. Burnet manages to snag Sam away from the group with Necrozma's psychic powers and bring him back to her, Alice and Dexio opting to stay behind so that he doesn't have to be alone. Lillie and her group are forced to continue on. Upon reaching the Aether Paradise, they are met by Wicke, who is explained what has happened. She and the others then go down to the lower-level labs containing a remote server containing the Ultra Beasts that Sun helped capture as a younger trainer and a Master Ball that Gladion had given to him on his first Pokémon journey. Upon trying to log into the computer, Sun finds that his password does not work, and after Lillie attempts to log in with her mother's credentials, a bomb-detection system activates, disabling the computers as a countdown appears onscreen. Though suspecting Faba of this, Wicke uses a Kadabra to attack and disable Twilight's magic, betraying herself as a mole for Team Prism. Wicke had given enough time for the others to leave the Aether Paradise before the bombs detonate and Faba and the others arrive to sweep the place out. Before Gladion can try and use his Porygon-Z to hack through the system to allow them access to the server, Lusamine arrives and knocks both her and her Kadabra unconscious with her Mismagius. Lusamine offers to stay behind and retrieve the Ultra Beasts and Master Ball to give the others time to escape, knowing she won't be able to. Lillie is distraught as Sun and Gladion pull her out from the room to let Lusamine get to work, escaping in time by taking stairs to the main level. Gladion and his group are soon joined by Rainbow Dash, who noticed the resulting partial blackout from the explosion and came to check on everyone's safety, only to learn about Wicke's treason and Lusamine's sacrifice. Rainbow Dash consoles Gladion as he cries into her shoulder. Together, Sun, Twilight, Spike, and Sun go to retrieve a set of Ultra Beasts and the Master Ball while Gladion and Lillie retrieve the remaining Ultra Beasts. After retrieving them, the two are attacked by a horde of Bruxishes commanded by Faba, causing them to nearly get swept away into an elevator shaft. Gladion catches Lillie, and the two hang on long enough for Rainbow Dash to fly to their rescue. After Sun and his group rejoins with them, Rotomdex lists of the collected Ultra Beasts and their known moves, giving one set of them to Rainbow Dash while the other set is given to Spike. As Rainbow Dash and Spike work to defeat Faba and the Metangs guarding above the Aether Paradise, Gladion, Sun, Lillie, and Twilight work together to defeat a dozen grunts that Faba sent to attack them. Upon defeating them, Faba, and the Metangs, Sun and the others prepare to leave, only to be blocked by Chrysalis and the remaining grunts. Now stuck in the evacuated conservation area, Gladion and his friends do battle against Faba, Chrysalis, and all of their grunts. During the battle, Lillie sends out her Nidoqueen, leading the other trainers to work to defend it long enough for it to use its Earthquake attack. Before Faba can land a the Subzero Slammer Z-Move on Nidoqueen, Gladion manages to save it using the Focus Sash that Kaj had given them the night they met. With Nidoqueen surviving, the attack is successful, splitting the building down the center, destroying it, causing it to sink faster, and forcing Faba and the grunts to evacuate. Upon fleeing the Aether Paradise and Twilight going back to rescue an incapacitated Chrysalis, Gladion and the others enter into the Rotom-possessed jet. Together, Gladion and Lillie watch as the Aether Paradise finally sinks. After landing at Ten Karat Hill, he and Lillie help get the trainers, Pokémon, and Equestrians gathered there onto the jet before Necrozma is restored and destroys the mountain. 'Alola Arc' Upon landing in Hau'oli City, Gladion and Lillie head to the nearby Trainer School to help the overnight staff there evacuate and/or seek shelter. Sun, who left to check on his mother, returns shortly after. Upon getting attacked by a human/Pokémon hybrid created by Necrozma from the Team Prism grunts, they head to Iki Town to retrieve Hau and return to Hau'oli City with them. Gladion and his Pokémon fight the hybrids while keeping the people hiding in the nearby buildings safe. Eventually, Gladion, Lillie, and Sun are joined by Mohn and hundreds of wild Pokémon from the Poké Pelago. As the battle rages on, Gladion endures the losses of both Rotom as well as Nanu. After Guzma is inducted as the new Ula'ula Island Kahuna, Gladion and the others defend the other three Kahunas to allow them to summon the power needed to defeat Necrozma. When Necrozma and the Tapu Hydra created by the Z-Power summoned by the Kahunas and island guardians reach a stalemate, the other trainers attack Necrozma to weaken it. After Necrozma is defeated and lands on a street in Hau'oli City, Sun captures it with the Master Ball, sealing it away forever. At the hospital, Gladion is able to mourn the losses of Solgaleo, Lunala, Lusamine, Kukui, and Nanu with Sun, Lillie, their father Mohn, Twilight, and Spike, who agree that their deaths were not entirely his fault and that they would all want him to live the happy life they gave their lives to give him. The following day, Celestia arrives with more Equestrians, offering to help the humans and Pokémon rebuild their cities in exchange for help in repairing the cities damaged on their world. Following the relocation of the Pokémon displaced on Equestria by Necrozma, Mohn says farewell to Gladion and Lillie, promising to be more involved in their lives. Following the end of repairs and reconstruction, a traditional funeral service is held for both Nanu and Cocoon, the sister of Chrysalis on a beach outside the Aether House, at which Gladion and many others attend. At the after-party, where the Equestrians are given the chance to say their final goodbyes before returning to Equestria for good, Gladion, Sun, and Lillie speak with several employees from the Mossdeep Space Center (who were stranded after Rotom possessed the jet they brought) along with Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Starlight, and renowned Equestrian sorcerer Starswirl the Bearded. Together, they discuss forming a bridge between both worlds using Aether's data, Mossdeep's technology, and the Equestrians' magic. The next morning, Gladion and the others see the Equestrians off as they return home. Three weeks later, a new organization, EarthQuestria, is formed between the former members of the now defunct Aether Foundation (Gladion being among them), members of the Mossdeep Space Center, and citizens from Equestria. Several centers are established in major cities around the Pokémon world as well as in Equestria, and technology is developed to provide communication and transport between worlds. Once Sam and Alice each defeat Hapu in their Grand Trial, as well as the four trainers at the Pokémon League, they arrive in the champion's chamber to find Gladion, Sun, and Lillie there. Once the Trial Captains, Kahunas, and a trainer friend of Sam and Alice's arrive, Sun takes everyone back to Equestria using a teleportation pad fashioned from the battle platform. After reuniting with their Equestrian friends, everyone heads to the Canterlot Palace, where Celestia and Luna unveil a stained glass window depicting the battle against Necrozma and everyone involved in defeating him. Following that, Luna announces Sam and Alice's battle for the Alolan championship, which they soon realize is against each other. Following that, Gladion and Lillie watch from the gateway to the arena as Alice defeats Sam and becomes the newest Champion of Alola. 'Relationships' Sun - 'Once childhood rivals, Gladion and Sun now consider each other invaluable allies and friends as they work together within the Aether Foundation. '''Lillie - '''Gladion's beloved sister. While still protective of her, he still aknowledges her growing inner-strength, helping cultivate her independence and offering advice when she needs him. '''Hau - '''Upon Hau's appointment as Kahuna of Melemele Island, Gladion seems to show a greater deal of reverence than when they first met as children. '''Sam Brier - '''Though initially writing Sam off as a novice upon their first meeting, Sam begins growing gradually stronger, slowly earning Gladion's respect as a fellow trainer. '''Alice Brier - '''Though initially writing Alice off as a novice upon their first meeting, Alice begins growing gradually stronger, slowly earning Gladion's respect as a fellow trainer. '''Rainbow Dash - '''After a hostile first meeting, Gladion's natural bravery and selflessness shine through, earning Rainbow Dash's trust and friendship. '''Pinkie Pie - '''After a hostile first meeting, Gladion's natural bravery and selflessness shine through, earning Rainbow Dash's trust and friendship. 'Pokémon 'On Hand' Temporary Battles Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Pokémon Eclipse